


Rules

by jaebeom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebeom/pseuds/jaebeom
Summary: Mark and Lucas are best friends who kiss. That's it, that's the fic.





	Rules

"Lucas?" Mark breathes, pushing the other’s soft bangs out of his face.

Lucas locks eyes with Mark and Mark’s breath hitches. The yellow fluorescent light casting over Lucas's face made him look youthful despite the fact that his eyes were droopy from the lack of sleep and slightly glazed over from the alcohol they drank earlier on.

"Yeah?" Lucas replies, chuckling lightly like what they're about to do is no big deal.

"You really sure about this?" Mark whispers, stroking the said boy's cheek with caution, admiring his gentle features. Lucas grins, the apples of his cheeks quirking up, flashing rows of white teeth.

Mark wasn't one to believe Lucas a lot. Not when the said boy practically pulls pranks all the time at all the wrong occasions. So, when Lucas crawled into his bed, smelling of alcohol and faintly of his musky deodorant spray, Mark thought it was some sort of joke. But when Lucas curled up to his side, muttering with a breathy chuckle,

"Hey, show me."

"Show you what?" Mark had replied, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Lucas dug his chin into Mark's shoulder, lips ghosting over his ear.

"Show me how to kiss," he replied, pressing his lips faintly on Mark's neck. "How you kiss."

"You're drunk, Lucas." Mark shook his head, ruffling Lucas's hair, thinking that Lucas's just being Lucas in his drunken stupor.

"I'm just tipsy. Kiss me, come on."

Mark didn't want to. Okay, scratch that, of course, Mark wanted to but he didn't think that it was the most logical thing to do. Lucas was his best friend. Lucas was someone who comes over anytime he felt like it, someone who Mark doesn’t mind sharing his toothbrush with and Lucas was always that someone who could make him feel better whenever he was down. 

But Lucas was also looking so very pretty lying down next to him, lips pink and slightly parted, his hair mussed up, his cheek resting on Mark's pillow. He looked almost angelic.

"Why?" Lucas reaches up to cradle Mark's cheek with his palm. His palm, warm against Mark's cheek. "Are you hesitant?"

Mark shakes his head quickly and Lucas giggles, leaning in to press a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. 

"Then? What are you waiting for?" 

That's a clear invitation and Mark licks his lips before moving closer to kiss Lucas. His lips were soft, so much softer than he ever imagined them to be. He boldly swipes his tongue over Lucas's lower lip, just to see how he'd react. The other male gasps in mild shock, hand grasping tightly onto Mark's arm.

It spurs him on, like a green light and Mark slips in his tongue into Lucas's awaiting mouth, both of them getting needy and impatient then, teeth clashing and clacking as their tongues battle for dominance. Lucas surprises Mark by suckling lightly on his tongue, drawing a quiet groan from the other male. Mark sighs into Lucas's mouth, letting the other have his way with things as he straddles Mark's lap.

There's a rule out there, written in some dodgy, unpopular book, that you're not supposed to kiss your best friend. 

But that's the thing about rules, they were meant to be broken. And Mark doesn't regret a single thing, not when Lucas feels so pliant and warm against him, not when Lucas's mouthing the column of his neck willingly, with no finesse, just pure want and desire.

When they pull back, Lucas laughs first, throaty and resonantly, rolling off Mark to sling an arm around Mark's waist lazily, nuzzling his neck. It's ticklish, Lucas laughing into his neck and Mark squirms, shifting in the bed to throw his leg over Lucas, pulling the boy closer to him.

There is no awkwardness, just plain comforting silence, apart from Lucas's noisy mouth breathing and the soft hum of the air-conditioner. It's nice, being able to do all this with a close friend, without feeling any guilt or embarrassment.

"That wasn't so bad." Mark starts, rubbing circles into the small of Lucas's back.

"Making out with your best friend?" Lucas asks, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"No, you weren't so bad." Mark laughs when Lucas frowns, hitting him in the chest.

"Of course, I'm a professional okay." Lucas self-proclaims and Mark shrugs nonchalantly, cracking into a sheepish grin, eyes forming pretty crescents.

"I kinda liked it."

"You did?" It's Lucas's turn to smile, all lazy and lopsided and Mark has to prevent himself from kissing the boy again. Instead, he nods and lets Lucas press a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Mark doesn't blush. (At least he tries not to.)

"Good. Let's cuddle, I'm sleepy." Lucas yawns, leaning his forehead against Mark's broad chest.

"Good night, Lucas." Mark mumbles, feeling slightly drowsy too.

"Good night." Lucas's voice was muffled by the material of Mark's shirt and Mark smiles to himself, pulling the boy closer to his chest, nuzzling his soft brown hair.

There's a rule out there, written in some dodgy, unpopular book, that you're not supposed to fall for your good friend. 

But that's the thing about rules, they were meant to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously self-indulgent but I can't let this tag be dry any longer ;u; feel free to yell at me on twt -@beomdiggity ~ also, please leave a comment if you liked it <3


End file.
